1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, to user interfaces for multimedia computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For several years, personal computers have utilized various media applications. The media applications are individualized programs that allow users to browse through and output various media items associated with the media applications. By way of example, computers may come bundled with photo management programs for managing and viewing photos, music management programs for managing and listening to music, video applications for managing and viewing video stored on the computer, and DVD application for playing DVDs. Examples of these programs may include iPhoto, iTunes, and Quicktime, all of which are manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.
While these programs may be simple to use, when the computer is operated as a media playing device, the user typically does not need all the functionality that these programs offer. Furthermore, users typically do not want to go back and forth from one application to the other as this can be time intensive and distracting. Moreover, users have become accustom to viewing content from a remote location (TV remote), and therefore they desire the same functionality in a multimedia computer.
Therefore, an improved cross platform user interface that is easy to use and that unites various media applications, and more particularly a user interface that provides a centralized location for accessing various media applications is desired. A user interface that allows the personal computer to function more like a media player is also desired.